In a conventional mobility management (Mobility Management, MM) technology, a terminal, such as a user equipment (User Equipment, UE) or a mobile station (Mobile Station, MS), performs a periodic routing area update (Routing Area Update, RAU) or tracking area update (Tracking Area Update, TAU), and the RAU/TAU interval (or known as a periodic RAU/TAU timer) is controlled by a serving GPRS support node (Service GPRS Supporting Node, SGSN) or a mobility management entity (Mobility Management Entity, MME), where the RAU is performed with the SGSN and the TAU is performed with the MME.
The SGSN/MME may send a periodic update timer (Periodic RAU/TAU Timer) to the terminal through an Attach Accept (Attach Accept) or RAU/TAU Accept (RAU/TAU Accept) message, and this timer is unique in one routing area (Routing Area, RA) or in one tracking area identity (Tracking Area Identity, TAI) list, that is, all terminals in a certain area use the same timer.
The terminal runs the Periodic RAU/TAU Timer locally, and upon expiry of the timer, the terminal initiates a periodic RAU/TAU procedure and restarts the timer. Accordingly, the SGSN/MME has a mobile reachable timer (Mobile Reachable Timer), and this timer is a little longer than the Periodic RAU/TAU Timer (for example, 20 seconds or 1 minute longer), and is used for monitoring the periodic RAU/TAU procedure of the terminal. If the mobile reachable timer expires, the SGSN/MME clears a paging proceed flag (Paging Proceed Flag, PPF) to zero, so that the SGSN/MME does not perform terminal paging.
When implementing the present invention, the inventor discovers that the conventional mobility management technology cannot set or dynamically modify the mobility management frequency of a particular terminal among numerous terminals.